Wonder Woman's Sister
by MatriarchMage
Summary: Usually when someone has a dark secret they're trying to hide, it's because that secret is either dangerous or their just ashamed of it. That's what Kisara feels like. The dark secret that everyones ashamed of. Especially her sister Diana, Wonder Woman. And their mother, Queen Hippolyta. Yeah so she messed up. Betrayed her people. But that's no reason to lock her away forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Themyscira

Rats scurried across the floor of her prison as a girl sat huddled in a corner, knees drawn to her chin. The air inside was sour and dry making it hard to breath. Staring down at her prison floor, the girl listened to the sound of footsteps making their way toward her.

She remained motionless as the footsteps stopped outside her prison. A heavy silence passed before her visitor spoke. "Kisara."

The girl looked up when she heard her name. A sneer pulled at the corners of her lips when she saw who it was standing before her. "Finally stopped by to visit, Hippolyta? Or should I saw _Mother_?"

Hippolyta stared silently at her youngest daughter. Her red hair lay in tangles down her back, her face was smudge with dirt. Her clothes were rags hanging desperately onto her small, yet lithe frame. Freya's usually tan skin was pale, causing her fiery green eyes to stand out from her heart shaped face. Her nose was short and straight with freckles splashing across the ridge.

Kisara watched her mother's expression closely. A scowl fixed itself on her face when she didn't get a reaction. "Why are you here, Hippolyta?" she asked, wanting to get done with whatever her mother can here to do quickly, so that she could go back counting the rats that infested her cell.

Placing a hand on the prison bars, Hippolyta leaned in close. "What if there was a way to get your freedom? To erase all your guilts from the past? To redeem your honor once more?"

Kisara frowned when she heard this. Redeem her honor? "What are you talking about?" she snapped. Not caring for the small kindle of hope burning inside of her. Hippolyta nodded once.

"I have a mission that only you can accomplish."

Letting out a humorless snort, Kisara shook her head. "Why me? Why not ask your _perfect_ daughter? We both know she's your favorite would be the one to complete the task."

Ignoring Kisara's bitter words. Hippolyta unhooked the prison keys from her belt and inserted it into the lock. With a small click the cell door swung open. She turned to see her daughter staring at her with surprise and suspicion.

"The only reason why I'm choosing you is because it _involves_ your sister, Diana. She has decided the live on the mainland against my better wishes for her to return to Themyscira."

Kisara crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side. "Why do you care? You gave her the mission to return the human back to the mainland. It's your folly for choosing her in the first place. You knew how fascinated she was with the mainland."

Hippolyta let out a sigh and shook her head. "Don't you think I'm aware of this? I made the mistake, and now I need you to fix it. Bring your sister home. Kisara."

Kisara thought for a minute before speaking. "And what if I run?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Hippolyta looked her daughter in the eye and answered in a grim voice. "I'll kill you."

Not expecting any less from her fierce Queen and mother, Kisara climbed to her feet. "I have but just one more question before agreeing to this mission."

Hippolyta frowned but nodded. "Speak it quickly."

"Why do you want Diana home so badly? It can't be because she chose to stay on the mainland, against your wishes...no. There's something else. What are you hiding mother?"

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed when she heard the question. Silence fell between them as Hippolyta debated on whether or not to reveal more. Seeing no harm of revealing everything, Hippolyta lifted her chin proudly before answering. "I am getting too old to rule. Diana's my only heir to the throne. Her life belongs here, on Themyscira, not on the mainland where _men_ live."

Throwing her head back, Kisara's laughter filled the prison, resounding off the walls. "Your immortal. You can't be too _old_ to rule."

As soon as her laughter subsided, Hippolyta spoke. "Be that as it may, it is time I handed the crown to my heir."

"You could always give the crown to me," Kisara said, smirking. Hippolyta's face darkened with anger. "You would destroy our sanctuary with your rash behavior. Now enough stalling. Do we have a deal?" she snapped.

Kisara's smirk faded from her face. It was replaced with a mask of contempt. "Of course my Queen. We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"So this is the mainland...," Kisara murmured, looking around her. She took in the brightly lite buildings. Everything was so loud and crowded. People ran into each other while pressing strange devices against their ear. The streets were filled with obnoxious moving boxes that roared every now and then.

As she clutched her haversack, full of medicines and provisions, tightly in her hand. Kisara felt disgust rise inside her. The smells around her didn't help boost her impression of the mainland very well. All the variety of smells blended together to create a confusing concoction that gave her a headache.

_Diana left home for this?_ Kisara wondered. Confused as to why her sister was so intrigued by these humans. Nothing seemed special about them. So why? Why did she leave home? Letting out a sigh, Kisara shook her head. _I should be thanking her I suppose. If she had returned to Themyscira, I would still be imprisoned for my crimes. _A wave of hot anger washed over her as she thought of this.

Kisara was brought out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her.

"Hey watch it!" a bald headed man snapped. The man glared at her as if she was the one at fault and not him. "Don't stand in the middle of the sidewalk, freak!" and with that the man turned and lumbered away. Shoving his way through the mass crowd of people.

Kisara glared after him, wanting so desperately to chase after him and teach him the meaning of respect. "Mortals," she spat. "When I find Diana, she and I are going to have a long talk about her obsession with humans," Kisara growled.

Unsure of how to locate her sister, Kisara walked through town. Peering in buildings with both curiosity and boredom. She stopped in front of a building displaying a variety of attire. A tunic clothed a strange figure that was as white as snow. On the figure's feet were uncomfortable looking shoes that had a high backing.

"Hey baby,"

Kisara turned to see two men standing behind her. They leered at her with ridiculous grins adorning their faces. One of the men, a tall blond haired male took a step toward her.

"How about you forget window shopping and hang out with us."

Kisara studied him for a minute before deciding he was of no value to her and her cause. Without saying a word she turned and began walking away. She really didn't want to interact with mortals unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hey sweetheart, where you going?" The blond haired male asked with a frown. His companion, who had dark haired stood beside him, staring at her with an unpleasant gleam in his eyes.

Kisara looked at them over her shoulder with an indifferent expression on her face."I don't have time to waste on morons like you two," she said before continuing to walk away. The blond hared man's face grew red in anger.

"What did you call us?" he asked, grabbing Kisara's arm roughly. Everything seemed to slow down as Kisara quickly grabbed the man's hand and twisted it harshly. With a yelp the man jumped back, nursing his wrist.

"That was a warning mortal. Next time you won't be so lucky," she hissed, eyes blazing like green fire. With one last glare she spun on her heel and marched away, leaving behind two frightened men.

_How dare that man touch me! I should have castrated him on the spot!_ Kisara thought darkly. Her skin seemed to crawl. She felt so dirty and wanted to wash herself clean as soon as possible. "Maybe I should just escape. Death by mother's hand would be a far greater blessing than having to endure this," she muttered. As she walked by a metal wagon, an image on a slip of parchment caught her eye.

**'The Justice League save us again!' **

Underneath the bold wording was a picture of a group of men. But what caught Kisara's attention was the lone woman standing in the group of men. Disbelief filled her when she realized who the woman was.

"Diana?" She stared at the image of her sister. Diana was smiling proudly while standing next to a man dressed all in black with pointed ears, and the image of a bat on his battle armor.

"Are you going to buy that newspaper lady?"

Kisara looked up to see the vender staring at her with inpatient expression. "This woman. In this image, do you know where I can find her?" she asked hurriedly. The vender squinted at the image before answering.

"Wonder Woman? Why she's in the Justice League; earth's protectors. What do you want with her? Are you a fan or something?" the vender asked frowning.

"How do I get in touch with this 'Justice League?'" Kisara inquired, ignoring the vender's question. The vender's frowned deepened. "They only show up if a disaster is occurring. Or if the world is in danger."

Kisara arched a brow. "So something bad has to happen for them to appear?" she asked. The vender nodded. A dark smirk spread across her face.

The screams around her was like music to her ears. Raising a moving box above her head, Kisara chucked it into the side of a building. She tore at a metal stick stationed in the ground and swung it the direction of screaming people.

_That's right mortals, you should fear me! _Just as she was about to throw another moving box a voice drew her attention.

"Put the car down!"

Kisara turned to see a man dressed in red and blue flying toward her with an angry expression clouding his handsome features. The man floated above the ground a few feet in front of her. His cerulean blue eyes full of anger.

"I have no conflict with you mortal. Just my sister."

The man spread his arms wide. "Stop. Look at what your doing. You're scaring them." Kisara laughed. "That's the notion. To get the attention of my _darling_ elder sister."

The man frowned. "You're doing all this, just to get your sister's attention?" he asked incredulously. Kisara's lips pulled back in a sneer. "You wouldn't understand. As I said before, this does not concern you."

"It does concern me!" the man shouted, hands balling into fist. Kisara's irritation transformed into anger. "I warn you mortal. I will not hesitate to destroy you, if you get in my way."

"I'd like to see you try," the man growled, his eyes glowing a bright red. Kisara set down the moving box and turned to face him. "As you wish. May Hades enjoy your company in the after life!" she snarled

Drawing a small dagger from her boot, Kisara lunged toward the man. Determined to finish this challenge quickly so she could go back to wreaking havoc.

The man dodged out of reach of her dagger. Gritting her teeth, Kisara flipped her hold to reverse style. "Stop running mortal. Take your death with honor."

The man's eyes narrowed. With alarming burst of speed, the man charge toward her, hands balled into fist. Kisara shifted onto the balls of her feet Waited for the right moment to strike.

As soon as the man was in reach, she sliced upward expecting her dagger to sink into the tender flesh of his throat. She was surprise when he caught her wrist and held it tightly in his large hand. Slowly the man's grip tightened, bordering on pain.

Hissing in discomfort, Kisara lifted her knee, and slammed it into her opponent's abdomen. Grunting in surprise the man's grip loosened enough for her to break free. Not wanting to waste her precious element of surprise, She flipped backwards and slammed her feet into the man's chest, sending him flying backwards.

Climbing to her feet, Kisara picked up her fallen dagger. Just as she was about to throw it, something crashed into her, causing her to ram into a side of a building. A white light flashed behind her eyelids as her head smashed against the stone building side.

_I have to get up,_ Kisara thought furiously. Moaning she shakily climbed to her feet. Opening her eyes, Kisara saw a man in green kneeling beside the man in red and blue.

"Clarke are you ok? Why didn't you radio the Watch-Tower for backup?" The man in red and blue, Clarke shook his head. "Be careful Ollie. She's powerful."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us," Ollie said before pulling out an arrow and notching it. Kisara studied the new arrival with blurry vision. Blood trickled down the side of her head, soaking into her white silk tunic.

A sudden white hot rage consumed her. The muscles in her arms pulled taut as she clenched her hands at her sides. "You mortals are making me angry!" she shouted before falling to her knees and slamming her fist into the ground.

Everything shook, the pavement beneath her fist broke apart. Everything seemed to violently sway back and forth. Both Ollie and Clarke lost their balance and fell to the ground.

"Why is it always the hot babes that turn out bad?" Ollie grumbled as he scrambled to his feet. Clarke glared at him before turning to face Kisara. "Take her down."

With that the two of men shot forward. Letting out a feral growl, Kisara prepared herself. She jumped back when an arrow was let lose from Ollie's bow. She was so focused on dodging the arrows that she didn't see Clarke sneak up behind her.

An enraged scream escaped her when Clarke's arms circled around her. Pinning her arms to her sides. Throwing her head back, Kisara whacked the back of her head against Clarke's face. She heard him grunt in pain, but his grip never slackened.

"Now Ollie!" He shouted. Kisara struggled to break his hold. She was strong, but his arms felt like a metal vice around her. Pulling a bottle of liquid out of his utility belt, Ollie quickly sprayed it into Kisara's face. Causing her to become suddenly drowsy.

_No! Don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep- _

_Kisara listened as the surf crashed against the cliff side. A gentle breeze blew, lifting her hair off the nap of her neck. She watched as seagulls played with one another through the salt scented air. _

_ "Sister?" _

_ Kisara turned when she heard Diana's voice behind her. Her sister stood by the edge of the forest, with her training armor on. "Sister we best hurry. Mother has another task for us." Diana said with a gentle smile. _

_ Bitter words tasted sour on Kisara's tongue as she held them back. Nodding, she followed Diana back through the forest and in the direction of the temple. Birds screeched in greeting overhead. Monkeys swung from tree vine to tree vine. Everything was tranquil. The air smelled sweet as lush fruit hung from the tree limbs. _

_ Kisara stared down at the forest floor as she walked. Even though everything was paradisaical on the island she didn't feel its effect. She could feel her feelings raging inside of her. They varied from anger, to confusion, then envy. Kisara looked up and took in her sister's frame. Diana was tall and graceful. Her skin was a attractive bronze. Her raven black hair fell in waves down her back. Muscles rippled underneath her flesh with every step she took. A sword strapped to her side gleamed in the daylight. She was perfect. _

_ Kisara felt her jealousy growing inside of her. It's suffocating presence made her sick to her stomach. Her blood simmered in her veins making her feel as if she was burning up. _

_ Kisara's hands clenched at her sides. Her fingers long to wrap around a blade hilt and destroy something. Before she could dwell on this, the temple rose up in front of them. It's tall structure blocking out the sun. _

_ As they drew closer to the temple. Kisara felt a pang of unease grip her. Viciously she shoved that unwelcome sensation away. Reluctantly she followed Diana through the temples' archway, where their mother waited to test them. _

_ Torchlight guided their way through a dimly lite corridor. Kisara paused when she saw a light illuminating at the end of the corridor. "sister make haste," Diana called, stopping to look at Kisara with an excited smile on her face. _

_ "It's you mother wants to test. Not me," Kisara said, finally allowing the acidic words to leave her lips. Diana frowned and shook her head. "No. Mother summoned both of us. Now do not doddle." _

_ Knowing it was pointless to argue with her, Kisara pressed her lip in a thin line and allowed Diana to lead her out of the corridor and into the practice arena. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that everyone on the island was there. _

_ "Welcome Diana, and Kisara." _

_ Kisara stiffened when she heard the commanding voice of her mother. She turned to see her Mother and her second in command, Artemis standing inside a dueling circle. Hippolyta stood proud and regal. Her long blond hair fell past her shoulders and down to her waist. Her skin was a healthy pink. Her eyes were glacier blue._

_ "Hello Mother," Diana greeted before dropping to one knee. Hippolyta's usually hard gaze softened before turning hard once more when she glanced over at Kisara. "You both shown a lot of courage through all your trials. But there is still one task left you need to conquer," Hippolyta said._

_ "Diana, Kisara...both of you are strong. But only one of you shall inherit the throne and the lasso of truth. Themyscira needs a strong leader. Show us which one of you is the strongest! Chose your weapon and face each other in combat." Hippolyta motioned to a rack of weapons. _

_ Kisara glanced over at Diana only to see her draw her sword with determination. Knowing how skilled with a sword her sister was, Kisara decided to use a spear to keep her at a distance. Once she had her weapon, both she and Diana entered the dueling arena. _

_ A tense silence filled the temple before a gong sounded. In a blink of an eye they engaged in heated battle. Diana let out a battle cry before swinging her sword in a wide arc. Ducking, Kisara thrust her spear out in hopes of catching her sister unaware. _

_ Sparks flew when the metal tip of her spear and Diana's sword collided. The hush from the crowd was almost deafening compared to the loud clang of metal meeting metal. Sweat rolled down Kisara's brow as she and Diana struggled for the upper-hand._

_ In one fluid movement, Kisara twisted away and sent a spinning kick into Diana's abdomen. Twirling her spear three times, Kisara rushed forward. Determined to not allow Diana to recover. Lifting her spear, she slashed it downward._

_ Kisara let out a grunt when one of Diana's fist slammed against her cheek. The metallic taste of blood danced across her taste buds. Her grip loosened when another blow was delivered. _

_ As she struggled to regain her grip on her spear, Kisara felt her legs collapse beneath her suddenly. Panic set in as she tried to stop her fall. Cold stone bit into the tender flesh of her palms, causing the warm essence of her blood to appear. _

_ As she started to climb to her feet, she froze when the chilling metal of her sister's sword pressed against her throat. "It's over sister," Diana whispered. "You lose." _

_ Applause filled the temple at Diana's victory. Hippolyta smiled proudly. "Well done. Very well done, Diana. I'd expect nothing less from my moon and stars." _

_ A twinge of pain filled Kisara when she heard this. Diana lowered her sword and smiled up at her mother. Love and devotion shining within her eyes. Kisara watched as her mother wrap her arms around Diana and drew her into a hug. _

_ "The Gods have shown us today, who the strongest really is." Diana bowed. "Thank you mother." Hippolyta's smile dimmed when she looked at Kisara. "Child you need more practice. Or you'll never be able to protect this island at her sister's command," Hippolyta said in a frigid voice. _

_ Glaring up at her mother, Kisara climbed to her feet and stormed away. The whispers of her fellow Amazons following after her. _

_ "It's to be expected. Diana is the rightful heir to the throne."_

_ "I always knew Kisara was the weakest."_

_ "Why does the queen even bother? Kisara will never be a match for her sister."_

_ Angry tears blurred Kisara's vision as she hurried away. Anger filled her; anger at herself for her weakness. Anger at her fellow amazon sisters for not believing in her. Anger at the tears rushing down her flushed cheeks. And anger at her mother, for always humiliating her in front of everyone._

_ Kisara brushed her tears away quickly. She knew that she wasn't as strong as Diana, and that she would never catch up. She knew she was the unwanted child that was cursed upon her family by Haera. But all that was about to change. She would get stronger and prove to everyone that she was just as good at being a warrior as Diana. And she would defeat Diana one day. That she vowed._

"You say that she just started destroying everything?" Kisara heard a man asked as she slowly regained consciousness. She could hear a strange noise, it was a consent, _beep, beep, beep_.

Kisara let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. A harsh white light made her eyes water. A sharp scent filled the air, making her nose burn. "She's waking up." A silhouette blocked out the harsh light giving her eyes a blessed rest.

As her vision cleared she saw green skinned man with glowing red eyes bending over her. "Goodevening." the man said in a polite voice. Kisara shot upward or at least tried to. Something pulled her back down roughly. Glancing down at her wrist she saw leather restraints encasing her wrists.

"Release me! I command you!" she shouted, pulling at the restraints. The green skinned man shook his head. "I can not do that."

Kisara's eyes narrowed into angry glowing slits. "You will release me, or so help me-"

"Give it a rest princess." She turned to see the man garbed in green and the man in red and blue standing next to her. "_You_," she snarled when her eyes locked with the red and blue man's, Clarke as she recalled. And the green garbed man was called Ollie.

"Where am I?" Kisara demanded. The green skinned man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are on the Watch-Tower. Both Green Arrow and Superman brought you here."

"For what purpose?"

Before the green skinned man could answer, a steel door connecting to the room hissed open and a very familiar figure walked in. "John, I need your help-!"

The raven haired woman froze when she saw Kisara. Her glacier blue eyes widened in shock. Kisara smirked. "Hello, Sister."


End file.
